


Sovereign

by XYDamianKane



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Identity Porn, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane
Summary: Some matches are made in heaven, some are made in a phosphorus factory, some are made in alleyways.Jason has the oldest after-school job and intends to keep it.





	Sovereign

Day 12: Xenophilia | **Cum Swallowing | Prostitution** | Coiling

* * *

Bruce hears it before he can see it--a sick, wet, gagging sound, over and over, coming from behind the dumpster, he thinks.

It isn’t hard to approach; it’s an unlit alley at night. He stalks like the Bat would, at first. He catches himself and shifts into Matches’ posture and walk and he’s across the alley from a man fucking a small figure’s face.

They are all featureless in the dark. 

His eyes adjust, and he thinks he recognizes the shape of the man: some goon that Matches only knows as K.

Matches thinks he’s working for Mr. Dent now-- it really doesn’t matter.

Matches steps closer and snaps,“You come here often? To Jones’s turf?”

The man’s eyes fly open and he pulls the head of the figure off his dick. 

Face upturned in the moonlight, Matches recognizes the kid--from the news, he thinks.

He looks back to the man and starts reaching for his waistband.

“Better scram.” 

The man does, and it’s good, because Matches doesn’t have his gun.

“Way to lose me fifty bucks,” the kid snaps. “Couldn’t have waited him out, huh?”

“You should always get your money ahead of time, kid. I can make it up to you. Here’s a hundred.”

“For what?” The kid eyes him, suspiciously. Good.

“I’ll have what the gentleman had.”

The kid--Jason, maybe?--waves him over to the wall in front of him, and gets to work at his pants zipper.

The kid pulls out Matches’ dick and pushes the tip of it back and forth over his plush, slack lips and it’s a damn good tease. It’s a shame he’s done with teasing.

Matches grabs the boy’s jaw and pulls him forward. He takes it in his mouth too easily, he’s _ too _relaxed, and Matches can push inside all the way down to the base.

Where there should be resistance, there is none.

The boy looks up at him, waiting for something.

So Matches pulls out a little and thrusts back in--he thinks he’s gentler than the last customer, at least. 

(He doesn’t do this sort of thing a lot--any of it.)

The boy’s eyes are closed, and even cornered against the brick like this, he seems to be somewhere else. He doesn’t tear up or seem to register it at all, even if his face getting fucked makes the noises that drew Matches here in the first place.

Matches pushes in and out and tries to make it feel alright, if not good. The boy seems to be able to breathe.

He's oddly relieved it doesn’t take long for him to ride out a shallow orgasm, buried deep in the boy’s throat.

Matches pulls out, and the boy wipes the drool from his mouth with practiced ease.

“You’ve got some pretty nice shoes, there, for someone of your after-school activities,” Matches remarks.

The kid makes a face. 

“You can never be too careful, OK? Just cause I’m...locked down now doesn’t mean it’s forever. Plus, there’s clearly a market for my gifts, and they’re always telling me to apply myself. Use my _ talents_, Daddy,” he says and actually winks. 

His apparent confidence is slightly belied by the fresh hoarseness to his voice.

Matches can’t afford to have qualms about it now, but has spent all his will and can’t stop himself.

He tries not to let on as he palms the boy another bill and flees the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> I also wish this was more on the Pretty Woman side of things but sometimes sadness just gets you.


End file.
